hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaki
|rōmaji = Gaki |japanese voice = Ryuzaburo Otomo |english voice = Brad Venable |anime debut = The Last Mission |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Blue |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Shadow |previous occupation = Associate of Jed |on abilities = Dancing Doll |image gallery = yes}} Gaki ( , Gaki—lit. "Hungry Ghost") is a character that appears in The Last Mission movie. He was an On user and one of Jed's subordinates.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Appearance Gaki was an imposing muscular man with a blue Mohawk hairstyle and a matching color goatee. Personality Background Gaki was an On user and previously, a member of the Shadow, which were the Hunter Association's secret operation squad. The squad was annihilated by the chairman Netero as they began to use On. However, he survived along with Shura and Rengoku. Using their hatred, the three revived their leader Jed in order to destroy the Hunter Association and avenge their colleagues' deaths. The four then forced the Hunter Association to disclose the Black Report to the public. Plot The Last Mission Abilities & Powers Gaki has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to confront enemies like Gon and Killua alone, and overpower them for the majority of the battle. He also easily dispatched Kanjiru and Zushi, both of which are top fighters of the Heavens Arena, while suffering only one blow to the face. With his superhuman physical attributes, aptitude at bare-handed combat and dreadful On ability, Gaki is a danger on all distances. Immense Strength: Gaki is able to crush tanks without breaking a sweat. Enhanced Speed: Gaki is capable of rather fast movements, which allowed him to be a threat to quick fighters like Gon and Killua, although he was confirmed to be slower of the latter. Advanced Agility: Despite his bulk, Gaki managed to battle Gon inside an elevator shaft with little difficulty. Enhanced Stamina: After confronting and single-handedly defeating two Floor Masters, he defeated a small squadron of soldiers, crushed a few tanks, and challenged Gon and Killua immediately afterwards without ever showing signs of weariness. Enhanced Durability: Gaki is highly durable, as he can block an Enhancer's punch with his forehead without suffering any damage or yielding ground. Enhanced Endurance: When Killua broke his leg, Gaki briefly winced in pain and resumed fighting immediately after. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In a fight Gaki doesn't use only sheer brute force, in fact he has demonstrated a great degree of skill at close quarter combat as showcased in his fight against Killua and Gon not only by parrying their attacks but even countering them almost immediately. Killua considers Gaki and himself even in terms of hand-to-hand combat. On As an On user, Gaki has access to all Nen categories (with the possible exception of Specialization). According to Killua, he has the mastery of an Enhancer, a Transmuter, and an Emitter, with also noteworthy skills in Manipulation. Trivia * The character's name literally means "Hungry Ghost"—in Buddhism, Hinduism, and other Asian religions, a ''preta'': the spirit of a jealous or greedy person who, as punishment for mortal vices, has been cursed with insatiable hunger. ** Gaki, as a derogatory Japanese slang, by extension (from the sense of someone who is always hungry) can also mean "an unpleasant child, a brat". Translations around the World References fr:Gaki Category:Movie Related Characters Category:Male characters Category:On users Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters